Petits moments avec Break
by Jill-sama
Summary: Ceci est une série de One-Shots avec en personnages principaux Xerxès Break et OC qui ne sera nommé qu'au 2 ème chapitre. A partir du 5ème chapitre ça devient une vrai histoire. Il n'y aura pas de lemons, sauf avertissement. Ce sont juste des petites situations mignonnes que j'ai imaginées ! Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe ! S'il-vous-plait, lisez ! * Se prosterne *
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour ! Ceci est une petite histoire toute bête que j'ai fais avec Break, un personnage qui me fait toujours rire ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira même si il est probable qu'il y est des fautes d'orthographes, j'en suis sincèrement désolée ! * Yeux mouillés et repentant * Je ne possède ni Pandora hearts, ni ses personnages ( malheureusement ) et je le fais seulement par pur plaisir !_

_P.S : Je pense faire une série de petit moment mignon avec Break, comme une série de petit One-Shots donc ce ne sera peut-être pas le seul chapitre. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^ ^_

Je repoussai l'idiot en l'invectivant de toutes les malédictions que je pouvais imaginer alors qu'il m'esquivait en riant comme un fou. J'arrêtai un instant de lui courir après pour lui lancer un regard noir qui l'amusa plus qu'autre chose.

- Non de non ! Xerxès Break, rends-moi mes chocolats immédiatement espèce de clown de pacotille !

- C'est tellement égoïste de garder des friandises rien que pour vous, méchante nee Emily ~

- Tellement égoïste ! Tellement égoïste ! Cria la poupée effrayante d'une voix stridente.

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je veux juste faire des chocolats, alors arrêtez de faire l'imbécile et rendez les moi ! Il faut que je les testent pour pouvoir en faire des bons comme remerciement !

- Oh oh ~ Nous ne sommes pourtant pas le jour de la saint valentin dites-moi ~

- Elle est amoureuse ! Amoureuse !

- Ce n'est pas ça ! Soupirai-je en rougissant, à la fois gênée et exaspérée. C'est un cadeau pour remercier une personne qui a été gentille avec moi.

Il sembla y réfléchir un moment avant de prendre un chocolat et de le manger. Je criai en me jetant sur lui pour récupérer le fruit de mon douloureux travail mais je fus coupée lorsqu'il me regarda avec étonnement.

- Eh bien ! Qui eut crû que vous sachiez si bien cuisiner ~ !

- Ne dîtes pas de bêtise, c'est la première fois que j'en fais. J'imagine que la seule raison qui fait que vous n'ayez pas tout vomis, c'est que vous êtes accroc aux sucreries !

Il colla son visage à deux millimètres du mien, un regard sérieux pour une fois qui me figea plus que tout autres réactions qu'il aurait pût avoir.

- Je suis peut-être fou de bonbons, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de savoir les critiquer, bien au contraire ! Si je dis que c'est bon, c'est que c'est bon ! Compris ~ ?

Je restai un instant scotchée par ses paroles avant de hocher timidement la tête. Il me regarda un instant puis eut un énorme sourire et me porta comme une princesse en allant dans la cuisine.

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vous vois traverser une porte fis-je remarquer pensivement.

- Ha ha ha ! Je ne suis pas étonné ~ Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je traverse une porte normalement ~

- Mais plus important pourquoi diable vous nous avez déposés dans la cuisine ? Moi je dois faire mes chocolats mais vous... ?

- Parce qu'étant donné que je suis le plus grand connaisseur de pâtisserie ici ( voir dans le monde ), je vais les goûter ~ dit Break joyeusement.

- Et bien... ce n'est pas si stupide comme idée je suppose. Bon ! Puisque je n'ai pas le choix et que ( pour une fois ) vous me serez utile, vous allez m'aider.

La jeune femme se mit au fourneau en y prenant étrangement plaisir, ce qu'étrangement l'albinos ne commenta pas ( Ni sa poupée stupide. ). Un moment plus tard, la cuisinière se pencha en souriant ce qui choqua un peu l'homme à la chevelure de neige car c'était rare de la voir ainsi.

- Ah ! C'est prêt ! Génial ! Sourit-elle encore.

Elle aimait peut-être la cuisine ? Pensa Break avec un petit sourire agaçant.

Elle posa deux plaques remplis alternativement de chocolats noirs aux noix et de chocolats noirs aux amandes et donna un morceau de chaque à notre clown de service qui se pourlécha les lèvres impatiemment avant de goûter. Tout le long, la jeune femme le regarda avec inquiétude mais en essayant le cacher en mettant ses mains tremblantes derrière son dos raidit dans l'attente du jugement de son collègue.

- Mmm ~ Décidément, je suis bien content d'être goûteur ! Les deux sont délicieux ~

- Tant mieux ! Soupira-t-elle de soulagement. Maintenant sortez !

Et sur ces mots, elle le prit par le col et le jeta hors de la salle malgré ses plaintes. Il bouda un moment avant d'aller embêter un peu son ami Reim qui s'enserrait bien passé !

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il s'était fait jeter de la pièce ( Encore ! ), il ouvrit la porte pour voir quelque chose d'intéressant sa collègue était endormis profondément dans une chaise devant son bureau, une expression douce et paisible sur son visage et face à elle, une boite violette où un petit mot était écrit.

« Xerxès Break, ce sont les chocolats que j'ai fais pour vous pour vous remercier de m'avoir trouvé un travail à Pandora où je me fais des amis et de bons souvenirs. Malgré le fait que vous soyez idiot et parfois pour ne pas dire toujours insupportable, vous êtes quelqu'un de très gentil et dont je suis prête à faire beaucoup de choses par affections. Mais si vous essayez d'utiliser ça contre moi, sachez que je vais vous botter le derrière si fort que vous vous trouverez dans la capacité de voler plus haut que n'importe quel oiseau ! Bonne anniversaire Xerxès. ».

- Décidément, tu es très intrigante ma chère ~ Je sens que cela va être très amusant ~ sourit malicieusement le bel albinos en caressant tendrement les cheveux de la jeune femme.

_Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? N'hésitez surtout pas à mettre des Reviews pour vos avis, ça me fais très plaisir et c'est très constructif ! Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt j'espère ! =D_


	2. Chapitre 2

_ Bonjour et bienvenue à mon deuxième chapitre! Houra! * Lève ses bras au ciel avec joie * __Donc, comme toujours, je précise que Pandora Hearts ne m'appartient pas sinon je pense que je serais un génie. Malheureusement, Break ou tout autre personnage à part mon OC et des personnages de second ordre que je pourrais rajouter ne m'appartient. Je m'excuse pour les fautes que vous pourriez voir tout au long de mon histoire mais j'ose espérer qu'elles ne gâcherons pas votre lecture! Sur ce, amusez-vous! ^ ^_

* * *

Je regardais avec sérieux le costume de servante rose et blanc devant moi avec ce qu'on pouvait appeler de la peur. Non en fait, la peur tu peux toujours hurler, là j'avais passé le cap de la terreur. Devant moi, comme le sal... * toussotement * comme l'horrible personne qu'il était, Xerxès Break me regardant avec un sourire digne de Cheschire. Nous avions fait le jeu d'action ou vérité avec tous les autres et j'avais choisis ( comme la plus grande des idiotes, je vous l'accorde ) « action ». Sauf que celui qui fut désigné pour me trouver une action n'était autre que ce sale clown. Tout le monde m'avait regardée avec compassion, même Alice ce qui m'indiquait assez bien à quel point j'étais mal si j'en avais doutée. Le défi ? Passez tout une journée habillée en soubrette rose et blanche avec oreilles de chat en finissant mes phrases par « Nya ». Autant dire que pour l'instant, je haïssais profondément Break.

- Tu as vraiment une tenue comme ça pour moi espèce de pervers ?

- En effet ~ Mais je me dépêcherais si j'étais toi. Sauf si tu abandonnes bien entendus ~

- Perdante ! Perdante ! Cria hystériquement sa poupée horrible et agaçante.

- Emily ~ Elle n'as pas encore abandonnée, nee ~ ? sourit diaboliquement l'albinos.

Je poussai un grognement de défi en lui arrachant la tenue et partis me changer. Dix minutes plus tard, je revins habillée dans ces vêtements ridicules en le fusillant du regard. Gilbert tremblait visiblement dans un coin aussi éloigné de moi que possible. Sharon rougissait en voyant mes vêtements tout comme Oz. Alice était quand à elle trop concentrée sur sa viande bien aimée, à mon plus grand bonheur. Break me regarda tout d'abord en état de choque avant d'exploser de rire, me faisant rougir de honte.

- Je me vengerai... Ny... Nya dis-je en souhaitant qu'il meurt dans l'instant même pour me faire faire ça.

Il faillit réellement mourir quand il m'entendis dire la dernière partie car le manque d'air se faisait sentir. Oz essayait vainement de cacher son rire ce qui m'irritais d'autant plus, et je me souvins qu'ils avaient tous ( sauf Gilbert ) des tendances psychopathes.

Nous continuâmes à jouer ainsi à mon plus grand malheur quand soudain, se fut à mon tour de choisir action pour Break qui me regarda avec une légère inquiétude. J'eus un grand sourire méchant ce qui fit frissonner tous le monde dans la peur pour certains ( Break et Gilbert car avec mes oreilles de chat, ce dernier semblait enclin à fuir le plus loin possible ) et dans l'excitation pour les autres.

- Si j'avais vraiment était rancunière, vous n'auriez plus le droit de manger de sucrerie pendant une semaine ( ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans la terreurs de voir ses bonbons chéris s'envoler loin de lui ). Mais après tout, je ne suis pas cruelle a ce point, fort heureusement pour vous ! Donc votre défi sera ... De vous faire habiller, coiffer et maquiller en princesse nya !

Break sursauta tandis que les autres riaient en me félicitant pour mon ingéniosité. Une demie heure plus tard, notre clown albinos entra habillé d'une robe de princesse rose ( avec escarpins s'il-vous-plaît ! XD ), une perruque blanche avec des anglaises juste horribles, et un maquillage composé d'un rouge à lèvre pétant, un fard à paupière bleu flashy et du blush rouge foncé.

- Là on dirait vraiment un clown nya ! Ris-je en me tenant les côtes.

Il était rouge et énervé mais je m'en moquais car je m'étais vengée ! Après tout, nous avions tous deux un esprit de défi trop grand pour notre propre bien. Break partit bouder dans un coin de la pièce tandis que je souriais à ma magnifique idée quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux visages bien connus un blond aux yeux verrons l'un rouge et l'un jaune ainsi qu'un brun à lunettes.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Nous criâmes Xerxès et moi en même temps.

- Je vois dit simplement Vincent avant d'aller voir son frère tandis que Break maudissait « ce sale rat », je regardai Reim avec des yeux humides.

- On jouait à « Action ou Vérité » et ça a fini comme ça nya. Je tiens à dire que c'est ce sale et méchant clown qui m'a mis ce stupide gage nya ! Déclarai-je avec une moue agacée.

- Je te signal que c'est toi qui as choisis le mien et il est pas plus gentil ! Méchaaaaaante ~

- MECHANTE ! MECHANTE ! Hurla Emily, toujours aussi énervante.

- Je n'ai fais que me venger nya ! Et puis, ça ne te change pas beaucoup de tes vêtements habituels souris-je sombrement.

- Gil, tu ne trouve pas qu'elle est mignonne en soubrette ? Sourit Vincent ce qui m'agaça prodigieusement.

- Oui, mais je n'aime pas les oreilles. Cela aurait été mieux sans ! Gémit-il.

- Ah ouiiiii nya ? Demandai-je avec un sourire malveillant. Pourtant je t'assure que je ne griffe pas mon cher Gilbert, nya.

J'avançai vers lui avec colère tandis qu'il courait partout pour me fuir, son frère courant à côté de lui en riant.

- Bon, il est tant d'arrêter vos bêtises, je pense que ça suffit comme ça. Vous avez tous deux gagnés déclara Reim en nous désignant, vous pouvez vous changez si vous voulez.

- Oui maman! Cria-t-on en cœur avant de nous précipiter dans la salle de bain la plus proche.

Quand nous eûmes finis Break me regarda en souriant puis posa un petit baiser sur ma joue me rendant cramoisis.

- Ha ha ha ! Je me suis bien amusé ~ J'espère que nous nous amuserons encore ainsi ! Rit-il en cachant sa bouche avec sa manche.

- Mais ! Pourquoi tu... ?

- Pour te punir de m'avoir fais faire ce gage ! Ricana l'albinos avant de déclarer avec un petit sourire en entrant dans une armoire. Et parce que tu es mignonne Lily-chan ~

Et avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, l'idiot disparus. Non ! Ses mots ne m 'avaient pas du tout fais plaisir !

**Alors pourquoi sentais-je un sourire naître sur mes lèvres ?**

* * *

_ Voilà voilà ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Au départ, je faisais exprès de ne pas nommer le personnage pour mieux ce mettre à sa place mais même à moi, ça me fait bizarre ! * Rire gêné * Mais j'espère que malgré ça, l'histoire vous a plu ! ^ ^_

_ Je pensais pour la prochaine fois la faire boire un peu et laisser Break la gérer, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? S'il-vous-plaît, balancez des reviews pour vos avis ! =D_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour bonjour ~ Donc je tiens à tous vous remerciez pour les superbes commentaires que vous m'avez envoyés et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira encore ! ^ ^ Je suis navrée du temps que ça m'a pris, mais entre le lycée et la maison, j'ai pas eut de temps ! Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre mais il contient quelques moments un peu étrange. Enfin bon, vous verrez bien !_

_Je ne possède pas Pandora Hearts ou ses personnages, je n'ai que mon OC « Lily ». Bonne lecture ! _=D

**PDV OC/Lily :**

- Allez Lily-chaaaaan ! Essayez juste un tout petit verre de cette boisson gémit Oscar d'une voix agaçante.

- Oscar-sama, je suis très heureuse que vous voulez m'offrir un verre de... « Tequila » mais je ne sais pas du tout comment je réagis à l'alcool.

- Mais juste un verre ! Pour goûter ~ Sinon je crois que je vais... que je vais commença-t-il avec des larmes aux yeux.

- D'accord ! D'accord mais arrêtez de pleurer, je ne supporte pas ça ! Grognai-je en prenant une gorgée de la boisson maudite. Étrangement, je ne ressentis qu'un goût un peu piquant mais ce fût tout, je décidai donc que ce n'était pas trop grave de continuer à en boire car cela était délicieux. Une heure plus tard, j'avais bus 6 verre d'affilés de Tequila, vin rouge, vodka et rosé.

**PDV 3 ème pers :**

Break regarda avec un petit sourire tout le monde dans des états très intéressants Alice essayée de se déshabiller tandis que Oz et Gilbert s'étaient précipité pour l'arrêter, Sharon était à moitié allongée sur le canapé à côté de celui qui avait fait boire dus « jus de fruit », à savoir Oscar. Mais étrangement il ne voyait pas Lily, ce qui était vraiment dommage car il était curieux de voir comment elle réagissait à l'alcool. Soudain, quelqu'un se jeta sur lui en riant les faisant tous deux tomber sur le sol en marbre.

- Mais qui a fait ça ~ ? Demanda le clown en riant bien que l'on pouvait voir qu'il était énervé.

- C'est moi baaaaaka ! Je veux un câlin ~ Je veux un câlin ~ scanda Lily d'une voix enfantine.

Break eut un sourire figé devant sa collègue habillée en tout et pour tout d'une robe blanche qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé si elle n'avait pas eut le geste de sauter partout ou de balancer les jambes en chantonnant à tue-tête une chanson stupide parlant d'un prince fromage voulant sauver une princesse tartine de pain où à la fin ils se faisaient manger tout les deux. Autant dire qu'étant le seul plus ou moins en état de faire quelque chose, Break devait se charger d'elle. Où était Reim quand on avait besoin de se décharger ?

- Xerxès ~ ? Câlin ! Cria Lily en se jetant sur lui en lui coupant le souffle (littéralement).

- Lily-chan ~ Pouvait vous me lâcher pour que je puisse respirer ~ ? De plus je hais les marques d'affections sourit froidement l'albinos.

- Mmm... Non ! Tu fais que m'embêter tout les jours et j'adore les câlins ! Ria la jeune femme mais en relâchant quelque peu sa prise afin qu'il ne meure pas dans son étreinte.

Break soupira et chercha quelque chose pour attirer son attention à quelqu'un d'autre. Il vit Alice se dirigeait vers la nourriture avec un équilibre précaire et il pensa à l'utiliser lorsque Lily le relâcha, se mit en face de lui et déclara d'une voix pâteuse dut à l'alcool :

- Alors j'lui ai dit : J'men fou d'ton pognon ~ !

- …... Lily, ça n'a absolument aucun sens ou rapport avec ce que tu me disais soupira Break avec un petit sourire et un regard plus que fatigué.

- Non ~ En effet déclara-t-elle d'une voix étrange avant de prendre une bouteille d'alcool et de boire cul-sec.

- Lily, si vous pouviez arrêter de boire et de vous rendre dans un état encore plus pitoyable, ce serait plaisant ! Sourit le chapelier avec colère.

Il essaya d'arracher son trésor qu'elle essaya de retenir avant qu'ils la fasse se renverser droit sur elle, collant sa robe blanche contre son corps. L'albinos paniqua et eut comme merveilleuse idée de la transporter dans sa propre chambre pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Une fois arrivé, il prit soin de fermer la porte afin qu'aucun voyeur ne puisse les épier avant de la jeter sur le lit où elle s'échoua lamentablement. C'est alors qu'il la vit sans réaction ce qui l'inquiéta car il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour une fois.

- Lily ? Appela Break doucement avant de voir son visage endormis, un léger ronflement sortant de sa petite bouche rose.

Mais à quoi pensait-il ? C'était toujours sa collègue ! Si jamais elle apprenait ce qu'il avait pensé, il n'osait imaginer sa réaction. Peut-être pire que l'éventail en fer de Sharon. Il décida de s'asseoir sur une chaise plus loin en lisant des dossiers intéressants pendant deux bonnes heures quand la jeune fille se leva devant lui, le visage toujours endormis.

- Lily ? Vous êtes réveillée ou je dois jouer les princes charmants et vous donner un baiser ~ ? Questionna l'albinos qui attendait comme réaction une monté de colère ou de gêne mais elle n'était pas réveillée et n'eus donc pas la réaction attendus mais une bien plus surprenante. La jeune fille se pencha sur Break et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le rendant complètement pétrifié. Et avant qu'il n'arrête le baiser, le continue ou fasse quoi que se soit d'autre, elle jeta sa robe au loin et s'allongea sur le lit en sous-vêtements, Break traumatisé à côté d'elle.

- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda le clown choqué, plus pour lui même qu'autre chose. Je fais quoi maintenant ?

Il commença par lui mettre une chemise, la couvrit avec le duvet et se coucha sur un sofa un peu plus loin. Demain aller être intéressant, car il était impatient de voir sa réaction quand il aller lui raconter quelques anecdotes pour se venger. Il eut un rire sombre et épuisé avant de s'endormir, rêvant d'éventails en fer, d'un prince camembert accompagné d'une princesse tartine de pain qui se faisait dévorer sauvagement par Lily habillée seulement de ses sous-vêtements. Autant dire que la nuit ne fut pas de tout repos.

_Désolée pour les fautes mais j'espère que ça n'a pas trop gêné la lecture. Le prochain, je pense le faire un peu plus romantique, genre l'anniversaire de Lily. Mais que va lui offrir Break ~ ? Vous le saurez bientôt, je pense le week-end prochain. Les reviews sont grandement appréciés, les conseils et avis faisant évoluer l'histoire. A la prochaine ! * Agite le bras avec un grand sourire *_


	4. Chapitre 4

_ Hay ~ ! Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai un problème avec mon ordinateur ! Il devrait avoir plus de fautes que d'habitude parce que j'ai un problème avec ma vérification orthographique mais dès que je peux, je les corrigerai ! Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre de « Petits moments avec Break » malgré tout ! Normalement, je devrait avoir bientôt un nouvel ordinateur dans la semaine ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^_

**Disclamer :**** Je ne possède pas Pandora Hearts ou ses composant et je ne suis pas rémunérée.**

**PDV 3 ème pers :**

Break se promenait dans les rues en regardant une boutique qui aurait put l'aider. Ce qu'il faisait ici ? Simple, il cherchait un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Lily ( Il l'avait lut dans son dossier quand il s'ennuyait ). Il regarda une boutique de robe toutes plus roses et girly que les autres, rien qu'en les voyant, l'albinos avait mal au cœur. Voir la belle femme qu'il aimait ( Il l'avait enfin compris quand elle l'avait embrassée ) habillée comme une barbe à papa était certes amusant, mais en plaisanterie et pas en cadeau d'anniversaire ! Il regarda les bijoux mais il ne lui semblait pas qu'elle en mettait, des accessoires mais là non plus, il était rare qu'elle en mette. Que lui prendre ? De la viande ? Non, Alice serait plus à même d'apprécier cela. Quoi donc ? Puis il remarqua celle qui lui causait tant de problème en face d'une boutique. Il se cacha un peu plus loin derrière elle avec discrétion ( Oui, même avec son accoutrement habituel ). Elle regardait avec des yeux envieux une grosse peluche de chat qui aurait traumatisé à jamais notre pauvre Gilbert. Apparemment, Lily aimait beaucoup les chats car elle n'arrêtait pas de dévisager cette peluche. Avait-il trouvé son cadeau ? Il fallait absolument qu'il la fasse partir sans acheter cette peluche avant lui !

- Lily-chan ~ ! Comme on se retrouve ~ Vous ne travaillez donc jamais ~ ? dit-il en cachant sa bouche derrière sa manche.

- FAIGNANTE ! FAIGNANTE ! Hurla hystériquement sa poupée plus qu'agaçante. Elle terrorisa d'ailleurs les pauvres passants qui eurent le malheur de passer à ce moment là !

- Je te signal que toi non plus tu n'es pas dans ton bureau ! De plus, c'est ma pause j'ai donc parfaitement le droit de me promener si l'envie m'en prend **moi**.

- Si méchant ~ fit semblant de pleurer Break, au grand agacement de la belle jeune femme.

- Tu m'énerves. De toute façon, je vais devoir y aller mais j'aimerait te parler seul à seule ce soir. Si les autres peuvent éviter d'être dans les parages, ça m'arrangerais ! Tu n'as qu'à venir dans ma chambre à 21 heures déclara-t-elle sérieusement avant de s'en aller sans même attendre sa réponse qu'elle savait idiote et parfaite ( Et elle avait parfaitement raison ! ).

L'albinos fit un petit sourire malin et entra pour acheter la peluche qui avait attirée l'œil de sa belle. La caissière le dévisagea bizarrement mais il en avait tellement l'habitude que cela ne lui fit à peine sourire. Il acheta la peluche et rentra subtilement chez lui. Maintenant, ne restait plus qu'à voir ce qu'il pourrait faire pour agacer Reim ~

**PDV Lily :**

Je rentrai au bureau en soupirant, me sentant bizarre. Depuis le soir où cet idiot d' Oscar-sama m'avait fait boire ( Bon, je n'aurais pas dus accepter mais je n'avait jamais bu avant ça et j'avais été curieuse ! ) je me sentais étrange quand j'étais avec Break. Si je regardait bien, je l'avais été avant mais je n'avais pas trop envie de me pencher sur mes sentiments. Je n'étais pas amoureuse n'est-ce pas ? Impossible ! Il était stupide, orgueilleux, secret et agaçant. Mais je devais admettre qu'il était aussi beau, intelligent, malin, fort et ( parfois ) gentil. Il était aussi extrêmement courageux. Mince. Je l'étais. J'étais définitivement amoureuse de cet idiot de clown. Je posai ma tête soudainement brûlante sur le bois de mon bureau. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, il se moquerait de moi à jamais ! De plus il était improbable que se soit son cas aussi pensai-je avec une soudaine envie de pleurer. Je soupirai et descendis en bas prendre de la glace pour me remonter le morale. Sauf que ce fût carrément autre chose qui m'attendis.

**PDV 3 ème pers :**

Ce que Lily ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'avait pas gardé secret que son anniversaire été aujourd'hui. Il avait donc préparé une petite surprise pour elle. Et lorsqu'elle descendit rechercher un remontant, elle fut accueilli par un énorme « Joyeux anniversaire Lily-chan ! » et un gros câlin collectif ( Où Break avait été amené malgré son désaccord ). Lily se retrouva toute rouge devant tout le monde en balbutiant des « Mais qu'est-ce que … ? » et des « Mais pourquoi vous … ? » qui fit rire tout le monde. Quand ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient préparés cette petite fête pour son anniversaire, elle avait virée dans une couleur pivoine avec des larmes aux yeux qu'elle essaya de cacher tant bien que mal. Tout le monde pensa en même temps un « Elle est trop mignonne quand elle est gênée ! » alors qu'elle détournait la tête pour cacher son embarras. Qui fut très vite multiplié par 100 quand Alice déclara avec sa diplomatie et son tact naturel un « Elle est toute rouge ? Pourquoi elle a cette couleur bizarre sur le visage ? Elle a chaud ? ». Ils firent la fête ( Lily n'accepta aucune boisson venant d' Oscar-sama ) jusqu'à tard, mais Lily prit le bras de Break et lui demanda de venir avec elle pour prendre un peu l'air. Lorsque ils furent dehors, la jeune femme se retourna vers lui avec un visage sérieux bien que rosit.

- Merci. Pas seulement pour cette nuit, ni pour la fois où j'ai malheureusement trop bu mais pour tout. Voilà ! Bon, j'y vais !

Elle se précipita vers le manoir mais fut stoppée par les bras du bel albinos. Il la prit dans ses bras un instant avant de la tourner vers lui. Elle put le voir légèrement rougit ce qui l'ébahit et il tendit devant elle un gros cadeau tout mou. Elle le regarda en haussant les sourcils dans l'intrigue mais il se contenta de montrer le beau paquet. Qu'elle ouvrit avant de souffler dans le choc. C'était la peluche qu'elle avait vu dans la vitrine cet après-midi là !

- Joyeux anniversaire Lily-chan ~ ria Break pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais Lily resta silencieuse, ses cheveux couvrant son regard et il fut un peu inquiet quand soudain, elle se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça. Il fut gêné immédiatement mais elle ne fit pas que ça, elle l'embrassa également sur la joue.

- Merci. Je suis extrêmement touchée sourit-elle en rougissant.

Il ne put s'en empêcher, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux dans le choc. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne répondait pas à son baiser, il interpréta mal son inaction.

- Je suis désolé déclara-t-il avant de se détourner pour s'éloigner mais Lily c'était enfin remit du choc et prit son visage dans ses mains et lui donna un baiser bien plus passionné que le simple effleurement que lui avait donné Break. Il lui rendit son baiser en caressant tendrement son visage, et lorsqu'ils rompirent leur baiser, l'albinos se pourlécha les lèvres faisant rougir la jeune femme. Elle le prit dans ses bras, posa sa tête dans son cou et lui chuchota trois petits mots qui le figea :

« - Je t'aime. »

Il la serra contre lui, posant ses mains sur ses hanches et soupira doucement, presque en tremblant. Jamais il n'eut cru que ça se passerait ainsi, mais c'était une agréable surprise. Il regarda son visage gêné au clair de lune, rendant leur peaux blanches comme la neige fraîchement tombée. Il ne se sentait pas capable de lui dire les même mots, il avait peur. S'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait aussi, allait-elle mourir elle aussi. Étrangement, elle ne lui demanda pas si lui aussi l'aimait. Elle regarda en souriant tendrement, légèrement mélancolique.

- Je sais quelques parts de ton passé et je sais que tu as du mal avec tes sentiments. J'attendrai le jour où tu te sentira capable de dire tes sentiments à voix haute. En attendant, je les dirai pour toi.

Il lui sourit, pas un de ses sourires agaçant ou ironique dont il avait le secret. Juste un sourire. Un sourire qui lui donnait plus de sentiments que de vive voix. Ils passèrent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'embrasser où à simplement se regarder. Juste ce soir, demain est un autre jour. Comme les autres, en légèrement différent car maintenant ils connaissaient leur sentiments.

_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? C'était un petit passage mignon et une petite évolution dans leur couple. Je pensais m'arrêter maintenant afin de rester sur une petite note positive. Sauf si d'un coup, j'ai un coup de génie et décide de continuer encore un peu. Les avis sont appréciés, et si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à les donner et si j'en trouve une qui boost mon imagination, je l'écrirai ! Merci beaucoup de votre lecture ! S'il-vous-plaît, reviews ! ^^_


	5. Chapitre 5

_ Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis, mais entre le lycée, le théâtre et la maison ça devient assez difficile ! ^ ^ J'ai décidée de faire un autre chapitre de « Petits moments avec Break ». S'il-vous-plaît, regardez mes autres histoires si le cœur vous en dit et regardez aussi celle de Breakette, elles sont tout simplement géniales ! Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! p_

**Disclamer :**** Je ne possède ni Pandora Hearts, ni les lieux ou personnages liés !**

Lily sortit du manoir en soupirant. Elle avait besoin de respirer l'air pur de l'extérieur car elle sentait qu'elle allait exploser. Break ne lui avait toujours pas avoué ses sentiments et bien que la jeune fille comprenait, elle avait besoin d'entendre ces mots. Soudain une chaîn apparut et fonça vers elle, surprenant Lily qui n'eut que le temps de riposter avant de se faire envoyer au loin, droit dans un mur. Elle se releva, couverte de débris de plâtre avec un regard brûlant. C'était vraiment pas sa journée ! Elle sortit ses dagues et les envoya droit sur sa tête, ses jambes, son ventre et son dos. Le monstre fonça vers elle encore une fois mais elle était prête. Elle sauta au dessus de lui puis de ce qu'il semblait être de nulle part, elle prit des fils scintillants doucement et jeta la créature qui ressemblait vaguement à une huître immonde avec des yeux rouges et une bouche énorme. Ô joie pensa Lily avec une moue dégoûtée quand la chaîn se releva et la frappa droit dans le torse. La jeune fille cracha du sang, compatissant avec Break qui faisait ça dès qu'il utilisait un peu trop souvent Mad Hatter. Puis soudain, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses yeux habituellement d'un bleu calme devinrent rouges comme le sang. Elle n'était plus Lily mais sa chaîn, « Griffon ». Des ailes poussèrent dans son dos tandis que des griffes remplaçaient ses ongles. Elle éclata d'un rire fou et psychotique alors que les occupants de la maison couraient vers nous avant de rester choquer devant la scène qu'ils voyaient.

- Alors petite chaîn ? Tu ne veux plus te battre ? Dommage car il est trop tard ~ ria Lily avant frapper la créature qui s'écrasa au sol.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lily n'a jamais été comme ça ! Est-ce qu'elle est possédée par l'Abyss ou quelque chose d'autre ? demanda Oz avec un soupçon de panique.

- Non déclara soudain Break, concentrant les regards sur lui. Ses sa chaîn « Griffon » qui l'a contrôle. Elle m'a expliquée qu'elle évitait de s'en servir parce que ça lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie et qu'elle devenait assez sadique. Le mieux est d'attendre qu'elle se calme.

Soudain, Lily se mit à chanter d'une voix sombre et belle, faisant frissonner tout le monde. Elle se mit à danser en souriant, son visage caché par des ombres où la seule chose que l'on pouvait voir était son grand sourire. Ses longues serres étaient couvertes de sang tout comme le reste de son corps. La créature se fit avaler par l'Abyss mais soudain, les Baskerville vinrent, accompagné du nouveau Glen, Léo. Tous se battirent mais Lily qui n'avait plus d'énergie se fit prendre et Léo s'avança en souriant. Il posa sa main sur sa tête et déclara d'une voix presque amusée :

- « Lily Moonlight, pour ton crime qui est d'être naît, je te condamne à rester au fond de l'Abyss. »

- Je vois sourit simplement avant de se tourner vers Break qui la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés en courant vainement vers elle.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, en souriant toujours et souffla trois mots avec tout ses sentiments, « Je t'aime ». Puis des chaîn sortit de l'Abyss en entourant ses membres et la tirant loin de ses amis. Elle ne pleura pas, ne cria pas, ne maudit pas car elle allait revenir. Pour ses amis, pour Break. Elle tomba encore et encore, elle était seule, sans rien autour d'elle. Puis soudain un carrelage froid, des placards remplis de poupées souriantes qui criaient à tue-tête. Lily sourit et se dirigea droit vers une salle dont l'occupante l'intéressait : Alyss. Elle entra et vit la jumelle d'Alice, les seules différences étant son caractères, ses vêtements d'un blanc aveuglant tout comme sa chevelure et ses pouvoirs. Lily s'avança en souriant gentiment, bien qu'elle était triste qu'elle avait arrachée l'œil de Break.

- Bonjour Alyss, je suis Lily. Ravie de te rencontrer enfin, je suis une amie de ta sœur.

- Une amie à ma sœur ? Elle est avec toi ? demanda la jeune fille avec des yeux brillants.

- Malheureusement non, mais si cela peut te consoler, je vais essayer de t'emmener à elle. Mais j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. En tant que nouvelle amie, veux-tu ?

- Une nouvelle amie ? répéta La volonté de l'Abyss en penchant la tête avant de sourire. Oui ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Pas grand-chose, j'aimerais d'abord que tu nous aide comme tu peux. Mais surtout, que dirais-tu si nous faisions un partage ? sourit calmement Lily en frottant la tête de l'enfant.

- Un partage ? Mais je n'ai rien que je peux partager ! soupira Alyss avec des yeux mouillés.

- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas. Je partagerai mon corps avec toi, comme ça tu pourras t'amuser comme une enfant normale de temps à autre. J'ai plus de liberté que ta sœur, tu pourras donc te détendre avec elle. Quand dis-tu ?

- Oh oui ! Je t'en prie, je veux être une fille normale.

- Je ne peux pas réaliser ton souhait pour l'instant soupirai-je en secouant la tête. Je ne peux que partager de façon équitable. Un jour toi, un jour moi. Mais tu devras faire ce que je te dis, ne pas faire de mal à mes amis et aider Break.

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Oui, je l'aime. Si tu veux, je peux t'aimer comme ma propre fille ? Quand dis-tu ?

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant avant de sourire et d'hocher la tête. Lily la serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant doucement sur le front avec tendresse.

- Il faut que je rentre maintenant, sinon il serra tard déclara Lily avant de se couper la paume de main, faisant couler son sang sur le carrelage. Je jure sur mon sang et ma vie que tu seras désormais ma fille et que je prendrai soin de toi de tout mon possible. Par cette plaie, nous sommes liées.

Alyss sembla surprise au début avant de sourire et de se couper elle aussi, collant sa main contre celle de sa nouvelle mère. Ses yeux étaient mouillés mais pas par la tristesse. Elles collèrent leur paumes ensanglantées l'une contre l'autre en jurant de s'aider toujours. Puis la petite fille la renvoya au manoir en lui disant de ne pas oublier sa promesse. Puis ce fût le noir total pour Lily.

_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? La suite au prochain chapitre ! Merci pour votre lecture et donnez vos avis s'il-vous-plaît ! A bientôt ! ^ ^_


	6. Chapitre 6

_ Bonjour, c'est Jill-sama pour vous servir ! Vu que c'est les vacances, j'ai plus de temps à accorder à mes histoires donc voici le nouveau chapitre de « Petits moments avec Break » ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, j'y ai mis beaucoup d'amour 3 Désolée pour les fautes et sur ce, bonne lecture ! =D_

**Disclamer :**** Je ne possède pas Pandora Hearts, ni les lieux ou personnages de l'œuvre originale.**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Lily n'avait pas réapparut, ce qui n'était pas étonnant en soit vu qu'elle avait été envoyée droit dans l'Abyss. Sauf que Break se sentait toujours mal, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Elle lui manquait terriblement, et il n'avait même pas put lui annoncer conformément ses sentiments pour elle, et il le regrettait. Amèrement. Si seulement il n'avait pas était aussi borné, elle l'aurait au moins sut. Il soupira et décida de se promener dans le jardin, afin de tenter de se détendre. L'albinos errait parmi les grands rosiers du manoir Rainsworth, malgré les derniers évènements les journée brillait d'un soleil radieux. Pourtant il avait l'impression que tout était gris et cendreux. Soudain, alors qu'il soupirait en repensant encore à Lily, il vit une silhouette endormit à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il fronça les sourcils avant de sourire, pensant enfin trouver une distraction à ses sombres souvenirs. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il était à deux pas qu'il reconnu la personne allongée au sol. Ses cheveux étaient étalés sur le sol et dégageaient son visage endormis. Break ouvrit de grands yeux et porta Lily dans le manoir et la déposa sur un sofa. Elle se réveilla, légèrement groggy en se frottant la tête. Elle vit alors l'homme qu'elle aimait devant elle mais au lieu de se jeter droit dans ses bras, elle déclara encore endormit :

- Hey, pourquoi t'es dans ma chambre Xerxès ?

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens de l'Abyss ~ ? sourit sombrement Break en doutant des capacités mentales de Lily ( Oui, Lily a des réactions bizarres en se réveillant ).

- Ah … Cela veut dire que je dois me lever ? sourit-elle en essayant de détendre l'athmosphère.

- …. Break ne sut pas quoi dire mais son regard mort donna à la jeune femme sa réponse.

Elle soupira en se levant et prit Break dans ses bras pour le calmer un peu. Elle voyait bien qu'il essayait de cacher sa peur et sa douleur. Ses mains s'aventurèrent dans la chevelure blanche de Break. Il lui avait manqué pensa-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement. L'albinos resserra son emprise autour de Lily, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse encore. La jeune femme lui murmura des mots apaisants à l'oreille caressant son dos. Puis elle se rappela ce qui c'était passé dans l'Abyss, ce qui l'a mit assez mal-à-l'aise. Comment lui dire qu'elle partageait son corps avec la Volonté de l'Abyss ? La même personne qui lui a arraché l'œil. Mince, mince, mince. Break allait être en colère pensa-t-elle en évitant son regard interrogateur.

- Euh…. Xerxès ? J'ai oubliée de te dire quelque chose d'assez important murmura Lily en regardant le magnifique plafond du manoir.

- Tu es inquiétante ~ Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ~ ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait idiote ? hurla Emily.

- Eh bien hésita-t-elle avant de lui raconter tout ce qui c'était passé, Break écouta calmement tout ce qu'elle lui dit. A la fin de son récit, Lily avait l'esprit un peu plus léger mais attendait la réaction de l'homme qu'elle aimait avec appréhension. Il la regarda, elle le regarda, ils se regardèrent, elle s'enfuit tandis que Break lui courait après en lui criant dessus.

( NDA : RUN FOR YOU LIFE ! O )

Après environ 20 bonnes minutes de course poursuite, Lily était affalée au sol avec Break sur son dos et tout deux essayait de reprendre leur respiration.

- Mais pourquoi tu as fais quelque chose d'aussi idiot ? Tu conclus un pacte avec la Volonté de l'Abyss elle-même et tu me dis ça comme ça ? Tu t'attendais à quelle réaction ? Un cri de joie ? s'énerva l'albinos avec un froncement de sourcils peut coutumier.

- Peut-être pas à ce point là non plus, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était étonnant ! Tu sais que je pense qu'Alyss n'est en fait qu'une enfant. Je suis étonnée que seule, avec autant de pouvoir et avec ce qu'elle a vécue qu'elle ait toute sa tête ! Une fois sur deux, c'est pourtant pas difficile ! Je veux l'aider ! s'agaça la jeune femme bien qu'elle parlait encore plus ou moins calmement.

Break soupira profondément mais devait admettre une chose la moitié de son accord était accomplis grâce à Lily. Mais maintenant, tout le monde allait essayer de la tuer pour s'emparer de la Volonté de l'Abyss. Il la prit dans ses bras, au grand désarrois de Lily qui lui rendit tout de même son étreinte. Soudain il l'embrassa, mêlant sa langue à la sienne avec une force et une passion qui la laissa pantoise. La jeune femme gémit en se collant contre son corps, ses mains se baladant sur son torse et dans ses cheveux. Puis soudain, il la repoussa légèrement alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits et déclara avec un petit sourire sadique avant de partir chercher les autres pour leur annoncer la venue de Lily :

- C'est ta punition pour n'avoir rien dis avant ~ ! J'irai plus fort la prochaine fois alors fais attention, nee ~ ?

Elle le regarda en écarquillant les yeux avant qu'un grand sourire orne ses lèvres. Si c'était une gentille punition, elle voulait voir les mauvaises !

_ Voilà la fin de mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu même s'il est cours ^^" ! J'avoue que je perds un peu le fil et l'inspiration commence un peu à me lâcher mais j'espère que ce n'était pas trop mauvais ! Désolée pour les fautes et s'il-vous-plaît, vos avis ! ^ ^_


	7. Note auteur

**Note de l'auteur.**

Bonjour, c'est Jill-sama ! J'aurais besoin d'un avis pour mes prochains chapitres. Je vous avez déjà dit que j'évitais de donner trop de détail sur le corps de Lily afin que votre imagination travail mieux. Sauf que pour les descriptions des scènes ce n'est pas très facile et ça fait des tournures de texte parfois bizarre. J'aimerais donc que vous me dîtes **comment vous la voyez** et selon les résultats je mettrai celui qui lui correspond à mes yeux le mieux. Je pensais aussi écrire un **lemon** dans un chapitre « extra », qu'en pensez-vous ? Pour que les gens puisse répondre, je ferais mon choix le **dimanche 27 octobre 2013**. Merci de me répondre dans cette période afin que je puisse écrire un peu mon prochain chapitre. Merci de votre attention ! ^^


End file.
